


Let Me Touch Your Joystick

by exoccult



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Maknae line, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, ft. other exo member cameos, sekaitao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Jongin is just a little, tiny bit obsessed with Zitao’s ass, Zitao is just a little, tiny bit obsessed with Jongin’s dick and Sehun thinks that they’re actually playing video games.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Touch Your Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** threesome, bottom!sehun, top!jongin, zitao is in the middle somewhere  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own EXO or Zitao  
>  **A/N:** I wrote this in about an hour so any mistakes are purely my fault lol also do yourself a favour and don't read this, it's awful and I'm so sorry omg i just really love sekaitao, okay? okay.  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

It’s rare when all twelve boys get a day off and it’s even more rare when Zitao refuses to go out shopping with Yifan-ge and Junmyeon-hyung. But, recently, Zitao has noticed the way that Jongin stares at his butt. Not even just a quick once over, he’s blatantly staring at his ass and his eyes rake over every inch of it as Zitao walks by or bends over. He finds himself doing it intentionally now, because he likes the effect it seems to have on Jongin, who blushes furiously and sinks his top row of teeth into his plush bottom lip. Because, if there’s anything that Zitao likes to do, it’s tease.

Jongin doesn’t know when this obsession with Zitao’s ass came about, but it was probably while showering with him a couple weeks ago when Zitao had dropped his shampoo bottle and clumsily bent over, sticking his ass rather unknowingly right into Jongin’s groin, as he reached for it. Jongin had let out the most unmanly yelp in the entire existence of the universe and jumped out of the shower faster than he had said ‘no’ to showering with Zitao when he’d asked the first three times until he had caved in with an indignant groan. Zitao’s shouts of ‘but what about the shower ghost’ and ‘please don’t leave me alone Jonginnie’ went in one ear and out there other as Jongin had stumbled into his room rather naked with a very prominent problem now on his hands.

Since then, Jongin has found himself more often than not looking at Zitao’s cute little butt, desiring so badly to touch it and feel it again. He likes the curve and the way it was so soft, but also a little firm… His thoughts make his actions anything but subtle as he watches Zitao from behind, his own eyes half-lidded as the boy bends over again to turn on the video game console.

Zitao catches a glimpse of Jongin staring at his ass again in the reflection of the dark TV screen and he smirks to himself, but that fades too as he notices the very nice bulge forming in the front of Jongin’s jeans, just as the TV screen lights up for them to start their game. Suddenly, Zitao is blushing just as much as Jongin does whenever he gets caught staring (even though Zitao acts like he doesn’t know) and now he suddenly gets it. He understands how Jongin must feel whenever he sees something that he wants. And Zitao wants that obviously big dick up his ass.

“Jongin-ah,” Zitao coos and that has the younger’s attention right away, “Jongin-ah, do you want to play a different game?”

Jongin blinks stupidly up at Zitao from his position on the floor, he’s got one controller on his lap hoping to conceal the obvious hard-on under his pants and the other in his hand waiting for Zitao to sit next to him.

“What game, hyung?” Jongin asks and he’s surprised how hoarse his voice sounds.

Zitao slips beside Jongin and removes the controllers from his possession, tossing them on the bed somewhere. Jongin waits for a response, but suddenly Zitao’s slender fingers are pressing into his crotch and he moans rather loudly, embarrassingly.

“Let me touch your joystick.” Zitao whispers in Jongin’s ear, and Jongin almost cums from just those words alone.

Almost all of the members know that they do it. Jongin and Zitao are a thing now, they’re not really a couple, but they have a lot of sex under the guise of ‘playing video games,’ which seems to have become sort of their code word. All the members can do is roll their eyes now whenever they hear Zitao asking Jongin to play video games with him or when they hear Jongin asking Zitao if he wants to try out some new video game. They’re not stupid and are by no means innocent - they all know what’s happening behind those doors and it has absolutely nothing to do with video games.

Well, everyone except for Sehun that is.

“Why don’t they ask me to play video games with them anymore?” Sehun pouts and Junmyeon ruffles his hair.

“You’re so cute Sehunnie.” Is all he says in response.

It’s one of those days when all of the members decide to spend their free time outside of the house, except for Jongin and Zitao of course. They’re in Jongin’s room this time and they’ve hung one of Kyungsoo’s socks on the door handle so that when their hyung walks by, they can hear him cursing their activities under their breath. It makes Zitao giggle against Jongin’s lips and Jongin giggles too - they snicker like two little school boys who think they’ve gotten away with something, even though they obviously haven’t.

“Do you think he’s mad?” Jongin whispers into Zitao’s hair, fingers tracing a lazy pattern on Zitao’s soft skin.

Zitao giggles quietly and cuddles closer to Jongin before sighing out, “Who cares?”

They stay in bed like this for a while, naked and warm and content to be with each other - something intimate between the two of them that has been becoming more and more frequent before and after sex. Sometimes even just without the sex. They haven’t really talked about it yet, but Jongin wonders if Zitao’s heart flutters the same way that his does when they kiss slow and passionate or hold hands. The answer is yes, but Zitao is nervous to ask if that’s how Jongin feels too. So they settle for giggles and cuddles and sex. And video games, occasionally.

It’s only when the house gets really quiet and they both realize that they’re alone in the house when things start to heat up. It starts with the most languid kisses. Zitao is really lazy about it as he kisses whatever he can reach of Jongin. Soft, slow, wet sliding of lips. Zitao really likes how plush and plump Jongin’s lips feel against his, he likes to nip at them every now and again before smoothing over each bite with his tongue. This always makes Jongin sigh, with a stupid grin on his face - a grin that Zitao has come to love.

Zitao breaks first, he always does, because he likes to touch. His hands find a place on Jongin’s shoulders, pushing him back gently into the mattress as he straddles him, lips still connected in their passionate, open-mouthed kisses. It’s Zitao whose tongue finds it’s way inside of Jongin’s mouth first. Licking everything he can reach, tasting the taste that is purely Jongin and something that might be mint toothpaste or the traces of gum. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care as he explores what he can of Jongin’s mouth - mapping out the crevices and memorizing the taste again and again.

Jongin easily snaps next, bending to Zitao’s will, because Zitao is the hyung and hyung knows best. He whines into Zitao’s mouth, hands finding their way subconsciously to the globes of the elder’s ass so he can squeeze the soft skin. It makes Zitao moan and Jongin finally breaks at the breathy sound leaving his hyung’s lips, hips bucking forward to press hard against Zitao’s own.

“Fuck,” Jongin gasps when he feels Zitao’s length pressing against his thigh and the elder is already hard and leaking.

Tao moans dirty into Jongin’s ear, “Jongin, please.”

Jongin’s hands squeeze Zitao’s ass again to hear the desperate pleading noise that the elder makes in the back of his throat whenever he does and it makes him break out into a smirk. Zitao’s hands grasp at everything, hopelessly, begging for more as he whines against Jongin’s mouth. Their kisses are mostly hot air being blown into each other’s mouths now with moans and gasps filling the gaps as Zitao ruts against the younger.

“Want you,” Zitao whispers into Jongin’s ear, “Want you so bad.” he says softly as he takes the lobe of Jongin’s ear between his lips and sucks gently.

Jongin could never say no to his hyung.

The soft whimpers that Zitao makes when Jongin slides his first lube-slicked finger inside of Zitao’s ass is what stirs Jongin to keep going. The sight of Zitao on his hands and knees, face pushed down onto the pillow is possibly the most beautiful thing in the world, Jongin decides. And the noises that his hyung makes are so sweet and they make Jongin’s heart flutter, but there’s no time for that right now when his dick is hanging heavy between his legs. He kisses the small of Zitao’s back and slips in a second finger past the puffy rim, scissoring Zitao open who responds by pushing back onto Jongin’s fingers and gasping loudly.

“Now,” Zitao gasps meeting the light thrusting of Jongin’s fingers, “Jongin, now, please.”

“Okay,” Jongin whispers, pulling his fingers out, causing Zitao to whimper, and wiping them in the sheets, “Sit up, hyung.”

Zitao sits back on his knees and looks over his shoulder at Jongin with a small, shy smile on his face. His cheeks are impossibly red and his the tears in the corners of his eyes are like little diamonds and Zitao is absolutely perfect. Jongin decides that this is the second most beautiful sight in the world as he leans forward and presses a soft kiss against Zitao’s lips that startles the older, but he reciprocates the kiss after the initial shock like he gets it. Like something has passed between them through this kiss that all of this sex has meant more to the both of them all this time.

“Jongin,” Zitao sighs when Jongin kisses the nape on the back of his neck, “I need you.”

Jongin moans at the honesty in his hyung’s voice and tightens the grip he has around his waist, “Ride me.” he whispers hoarsely into Zitao’s ear making him shiver.

Jongin sits with his back up against the headboard and Zitao straddles him with a nervous grip on Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin kisses him again, reassuringly, as if to say, ‘don’t be nervous, hyung, I’m with you and I love you.’ Zitao giggles breathlessly against Jongin’s lips as he lowers himself down onto Jongin’s cock, gasping at how he gets stretched out and how much it burns, but still feels so good.

Zitao doesn’t waste time in bouncing on Jongin, desperate for a release, and Jongin lolls his head back against the headboard with a moan at how tight his hyung is. He grabs Zitao’s hips and groans with every single thrust he starts to make in order to meet Zitao.

They’re so desperate for each other, desperate for their releases and getting so, so close that they don’t hear the thud of the front door closing or even the call of one sweet, innocent little maknae who calls out into the house. It’s Sehun who pads up the stairs and calls out for his hyungs, having been too tired to stay out anymore. It’s Sehun who hears the noises coming from Jongin’s room and it’s Sehun who doesn’t understand what a sock on the doorknob means. It’s Sehun who enters the room wondering what kind of video game Jongin and Zitao could possibly be playing and to ask if he could join them when he stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide and mouth agape. Because, there on the bed, is Zitao getting fucked by Jongin. And, suddenly, something in his pants stirs and, suddenly, they’re much too tight in the crotch area.

“H-Hyung!” Sehun gasps, because he doesn’t know what else to do. He doesn’t even know which hyung he’s talking to, but they both look over at him with eyes half-lidded and bodies flushed and sweaty. Sehun gulps.

“Sehunnie,” Zitao moans, “Sehunnie what are you doing?” he gasps then and shoves his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck in embarrassment and slight arousal.

“I- Hyung-” Sehun chokes on his words, “What are you guys doing?”

Jongin bites his lips, continuously thrusting into Zitao, because he’s so very close, “I’m playing with Zitao’s joystick,” he says huskily and grabs Zitao’s cock, giving it one long, slow stroke making the elder nearly scream in bliss.

And, oh, now Sehun gets it.

“Is…” Sehun clears his throat and forces the heel of his palm onto his erection, “Is this why you guys don’t ask me to play anymore-?”

Zitao gasps as Jongin hits his prostate, “Sehun, Sehun,” he gasps, “Do you want to play now?”

Jongin raises an eyebrow at Zitao, but Zitao just bites his lips and rolls his hips. Sehun sputters out nonsense before Jongin grunts and tells Sehun to close the door and take off his clothes. It doesn’t take him long to obey his hyungs. Sehun looks weak in the knees as he takes a step forward, all pale skin exposed now as he clambers onto the bed as directed. Zitao lifts himself off of Jongin and they both whine at the loss of contact and friction that they had both been so desperate for.

“Come,” Zitao instructs and so Sehun does, “Turn around, sweetheart, this will feel good, I promise.”

Sehun just nods, his brain is at a loss for words and his heart is racing inside of his chest as he turns his back to Zitao.

“On all fours now, Sehunnie,” Jongin encourages as he kisses Zitao’s shoulders, because he knows what Zitao plans on doing and he’s so close to release that he just doesn’t care anymore. Neither of them do. The best way to deal with a distraction like this is to just include it, Zitao figures, otherwise they might lose their steam and he does not want that. Besides, they both like Sehun and Sehun likes them too.

“This might hurt, Sehunnie,” Zitao whispers as he presses the tip of a lubed finger into Sehun’s entrance.

It makes Sehun squirm in slight discomfort, because he’s never felt something like this before, but he trusts Zitao. And he trusts Jongin. And there’s a part of him that wants this too. Wants to feel his hyungs the way they were feeling each other.

The preparation is quick and Sehun is doing surprisingly well, aside from the whimpers of pain and the tears streaming down his face, he wants to feel more. He gasps and cries indignantly when Zitao removes his three fingers, but Zitao is quick to hush him by pressing the head of his cock against the hole.

“Zitao!” Sehun cries out as he’s stretched open.

“Fuck, he’s tight,” Zitao groans as he pushes himself in slowly until he’s fully sheathed inside of the tight heat.

“Fuck,” Jongin breathes when Zitao looks over his shoulder at him expectantly.

He’s quick to shift and sit behind Zitao before pushing into his hyung, revelling in the tightness of his sweet Zitao. He licks his lips and snaps his hips forward, pushing Zitao into Sehun. Both boys moan loudly and Sehun squirms in impatience and mild pain, hoping that he’ll feel the pleasure that Zitao had spoken of soon.

It takes a bit of work for them to find a steady rhythm since they’ve never done something like this before, but when they do, it’s perfect. Everything works in synchronization as Zitao and Jongin snap their hips in tandem and they all moan at the same time with each thrust. It’s Zitao who releases first, with all the new sensations he’s feeling, and he cries out Jongin’s name and then Sehun’s when he does. Jongin leans forward and presses kisses all over Zitao’s back before his hips stutter and suddenly he’s releasing inside of Zitao.

“Oh, Zitao,” Jongin gasps as he pulls out and falls back on the bed.

Zitao whimpers and sinks his teeth into his lip as he pull himself out of Sehun who is beyond wrecked now. Sehun collapses on the bed, a very hard problem between his legs and an abused hole that clenches around nothing. He feels like if he doesn’t release soon that he might explode and so he grabs at his dick with his hand and desperately searches for his orgasm.

“Sehunnie,” Zitao gasps and reaches forward, ignoring the soreness in his ass, batting Sehun’s hands away from his cock, “Don’t think we won’t play with you too.” he whispers before bringing his lips down to the head of the younger’s cock, “You’re so big.” he coos before engulfing the head.

Sehun chokes on air and again when Jongin forces him up on his knees.

“You have a nice ass too, Sehunnie,” Jongin compliments, hot breath fanning over his puckered hole before there’s something wet prodding at the entrance.

Sehun wants to scream, because his hyungs are making him feel amazing. Zitao moans around the cock in his mouth, feeling it harden further, and Jongin moans as he slips his tongue into Sehun’s ass, like he’s the best tasting thing in the world. Sehun’s body grows weak and he reaches helplessly at Zitao’s shoulders for purchase as Zitao lets him fuck his mouth and Jongin fucks his ass with his tongue. Sehun has never felt like this before and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly he comes down Zitao’s throat with the way his hyungs can work their tongues on and in him.

Sehun falls to the bed in a shivering mess and he’s not sure how to feel anymore as Zitao and Jongin embrace, kissing with far too much tongue and grasping at all of the skin they can reach. He feels a weird coil of guilt in his stomach as they whisper that they love each other and he’s not sure if he should have been involved in any of this. But his worries are easily dissolved when Jongin lays down on his side and pulls him against his chest and Zitao spoons him from behind.

“We love you too, Sehunnie.” Jongin whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“We love you a lot,” Zitao insists as he kisses Sehun’s shoulder, “So if you ever want to play with us, all you have to do is ask.”

“We’ll always play with you, Sehunnie.” Jongin confirms as he yawns and cuddles into Sehun.

Sehun smiles and feels just a little better as Zitao grabs a blanket to throw over the three of them. He’s not sure where or how he falls into this relationship yet, but if there’s anything he’s certain of, it’s that his hyungs definitely still love him. Jongin and Zitao are equally as unsure, but they’re positive that they love each other and they’re positive that they can make things work between them. All three of them.


End file.
